Conventionally, gasification and ash melting systems are known as technologies capable of extensively treating waste such as not only municipal waste, but also noncombustible waste, burned residues, sludge, and buried waste. Such a gasification and ash melting system includes a gasification furnace pyrolyzing and gasifying the waste, a melting furnace that is provided downstream from the gasification furnace, burns a pyrolysis gas generated in the gasification furnace at a high temperature, and converts ash in the gas into a molten slag, and a secondary combustion chamber in which an exhaust gas discharged from the melting furnace is burnt. To convert the waste into a resource, to reduce a volume of waste, and to render the waste harmless, the slag is extracted from the melting furnace and is recycled into a construction material such as a road bed material, or waste heat is recovered from the exhaust gas discharged from the secondary combustion chamber and is used to produce electric power (e.g., see Patent Literature 1).
Conventionally, as a garbage supply device which supplies waste to a gasification furnace, a device in which the waste is supplied at a fixed quantity while being compressed by two feed screws installed on left and right sides of a casing in parallel is known.